


An Unruly Love

by baka_satan



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_satan/pseuds/baka_satan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(It was foggy that morning, when haru truly understood his feelings towards makoto)</p><p>He felt his lips touch soft skin like petals, the hairs on his neck all stood up and a wave of goosebumps shot down his body. His stomach soon full of butterflies as he realizes  whose kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unruly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first smut fic :-) I hope you enjoy!!

(It was foggy that morning, when haru truly understood his feelings towards makoto)

He felt his lips touch soft skin like petals, the hairs on his neck all stood up and a wave of goosebumps shot down his body. His stomach soon full of butterflies as he realizes whose kissing him. 

Haru shivers as makoto trails kissing down his neck, forcing a choked moan to erupt from his throat. Makoto gently tugs at the fabric of haru's shirt. Makoto bits his ear playfully. 

"Take it off."

He then pushes haru further across the room onto the bed. With Haru under him, he stares into his eyes, as if trying to figure out what he's thinking. 

"Makot-nngh!" 

Before Haru could finish his sentence, Makoto grips Haru's bulge in his pants making him gasp as a wave of lust overcomes him. 

"Aw haru" makoto says in a melodic tone. "I can't believe you want me inside you that bad.." Haru shivers at the comment. 

Makoto rolls the blue shirt off of Haru's head and throws it across the room on to the carpeted floor. He trails a pattern of wet kisses on his chest, taking his time and even stopping to suck on a particular area to get a moan out of him. Makoto was getting so turned on by the sound of Haru's strained voice as he kept getting closer and closer to the bulge in his "soon to be lover's" pants. 

Makoto lifted his head up to look at the other boy's chest, his beautifully toned skin had little red and purple spots on it from makoto's skillful mouth. 

Haru's breathing becomes shallow as his eyes meet makoto's. Haru knows where this is leading, and oh god does he want it so bad. 

Makoto kisses haru on the side of his hip then curls back the front part of pants and unzips his shorts as haru writhes under him. The front of his underwear is totally soaked wet and makoto can tell he has a raging boner begging for attention.  
He brings his lips next to haru's ear and whispers  
"Haru, I want you to understand just how beautiful you are." 

He then immediately brings his head back and puts one leg on each side of haru's hips, their hard ons rubbing against each other, both of them in complete bliss. Makoto rolls his underwear off to expose the swimmers' swollen member. 

"Mako-nhgh-makoto.." Haru doesn't know what to say so instead he trails off as the larger man begins straddling him. 

Makoto licks the tip of Haru's penis and he tries his best to control himself from bucking his hips up into Makoto's face, he was surprised to find out that makoto was well experienced in sex with other men.  
Haru was interrupted in his thoughts when suddenly Makoto engulfs haru's member into his hot wet mouth. Haru throws his head back, letting out a loud moan, pleasure swirling in his groin. He wraps both his legs tight around Makoto's shoulders. 

The older man hums with Haru's large member in his mouth, sending sweet sweet vibrations throughout his dick and it drives haru crazy, he just wants to lose control and fuck Makoto's mouth senseless. 

Makoto bobbed his head up and down haru's dick, precum leaking down his throat. Makoto ran his tongue in circles around the tip of Haru's dick making him writhe and moan,  
"Fuuuuuuuuckk..ngghuuh...I'm h..makoto-if you don't stop..."

Makoto slowly lifts his mouth off Haru's dick while licking it along the base as he lifts his head up. 

Haru gazes into Makoto's eyes and sees they're clouded with lust and he knows he shouldn't be the only one being pleasured here. Makoto's shirt and pants are already off, so he's only in his boxers.

Haru clumsily thrusts his hand into the other boy's underwear (causing makoto to wince slightly, but in pleasure) and finds that Makoto has a leaking hard on, his face turns embarrassingly red. He bites his lip and turns his head to the side, not looking him in the eyes. 

Makoto is relieved one has ever seen Haru in this state, red face, strained breathing, surely anyone would be aroused by that face. He can't believe that he's making him feel this way. All the cold looks he's given everyone, uninterested responses, and he's never been one for showing any type of emotion at all except for a blank face. But right now, here in this moment, Haru is the only thing that matters, and he's going to be the only thing that matters to him. He's going to show how much he means to him. 

Makoto leans down and kisses him on the cheek. 

"I love you haru." He whispers in his ear.  
Haru was losing it. 

"Put it" he gestures towards makoto's dick "I want it-inside me..now" he flings his arms around Makoto's neck and kisses makoto on the lips, tasting some of his own cum. Makoto's tongue finds his way in his mouth, as if probing it.

"Makoto. Please..." Haru groans into his ear. 

"Haru are you sure? I don't want to be a douche and hurt you...if you're not ready then I can't"  
Makoto says with a genuine tone of affection in his voice. 

Even though his dick is throbbing, Makoto wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt Haru. 

"I am! I am ready!" Haru jerks his head forward with his forehead resting against makoto's shoulder. He can't even believe what he's saying. All he knows is that he wants makoto to fuck him. Now.  
"Please..." 

Hearing haru practically beg for makoto to fuck him is just too much, it would be worse to just leave him in this state. 

Makoto kisses him, so Haru kisses back but with more affection than before and it feels like ecstasy. 

Makoto pulls back and lifts his fingers up to haru's lips.  
"Put them in your mouth"

Haru turns his head towards makoto's fingers, they're long and slender. He takes them in his mouth and licks them, coating them in saliva. 

Makoto straddles haru's hips, their lengths almost touching each other. He moves a little and lifts Haru's legs to wrap around his slim back.

Haru's thighs are shaking around the side of makoto's chest and he finds it extremely erotic. 

"Are you ready? I'm going in reallly slow, okay?" 

Haru nods in response, too embarrassed to look so he just turns the side of his face on to his pillow. His eyes shut tight, he knows it's gonna hurt like hell, but he wants this so bad. 

Haru jerks when Makoto slides his middle finger inside, eyes going wide. Makoto tries to watch his reactions carefully. 

"Is it okay?" He asks

"Okay" Haru lets out a sigh and relaxes his muscles. "It doesn't hurt"  
This time Makoto slides his index finger in along with his middle finger. 

"Uhh I can feel it stretching" haru says. 

"Just a few more fingers, don't worry"  
Makoto can see Haru's face is a little strained so he keeps on adding more and more fingers throughout the next 10 minutes.  
Soon Makoto was able to get 4 fingers inside when Haru said  
"I'm ready, it doesn't hurt now". 

Makoto takes his fingers out of haru and nudges his tip at the entrance. He pushed the tip inside faster than expected. 

"Oh haru..." Makoto pressed inside haru until he couldn't move any deeper. Haru let out a strangled moan and thrust his head backwards, his nails dug into the boy's back as he tried to thrust his hips forward and gasp for air. Feeling Makoto's huge bare member inside him was making him leak pre cum all over his stomach and he practically begged for him to move. 

"Makoto..oh god I-nngh!" Makoto pulled out almost all the way before thrusting back in, hitting right on his prostrate causing haru's eyes to shut tight as he moaned loudly, clenching painfully tight to the sheets. 

Makoto kept pulling out and thrusting back in hitting haru's prostrate head on almost every time. Haru could feel his orgasm rising inside him, making his cock harder than ever whilst makoto kept thrusting hard inside him, both of the men lost in a lusty haze. 

Makoto could feel Haru's muscles clench around his erection so moving one hand he grabbed Hary's leaking erection at the base and then began to pump up and down his shaft, making sure to keep it in time with his thrusts. 

"O-ahhh!" Haru suddenly clamped his legs around makoto's hips and arched his back high, crying out as his orgasm hit him hard and he came hard all across his own stomach. His cock jerking in makoto's hand as he came everywhere. 

The sensation of Haru's muscles pulsating around his cock was enough to send him into his own climax, moaning and gasping as his thrusts became faster and harder while he came inside Haru. He shivered as he emptied his release and when he pulled out, both of them felt like jelly. 

Haru groaned and grimaced slightly as he feels Makoto's cum dripping out of him.  
He wriggled around and opened his eyes to look at Makoto who was lying next to him, already half asleep. 

"I love you..." Haru whispers. 

"I love you too." Makoto says with almost a smile in his voice. 

They both shared kiss after kiss before snuggling together and falling asleep. 

x  
x  
x

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 please leave kudos and comments thanks!!


End file.
